Things that Fairy Tale is FORBIDEN to do
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Just like it says things that members of Fairy Tale are forbiden to do to other members. And slash or just do. Read, Review and drop by suggestions!
1. First Article

Things FairyTail is NEVER allowed to do ever

Approved by all councel members and other guild masters. Decree shall not be burned, punishable by payment for all damages done by your guild.

1. Natsu TOUCH ANY alcoholic beverage EVER!

a) The last time that happened Erza couldn't stop him.

2. Take any of Lucy's keys for ANY reason.

a) For any reason

b) Yes that means for a good fight Natsu

c) No, because you're bored is not a good excuse

3. Have Natsu Learn any songs.

a) He was singing for FOUR HOURS

4. Steal one of every boots in Erza's collection of armor, it impossible for her NOT to kill someone.

5. NO ONE is allowed to see if the spikes one Luxus's head are attached

a) That includes you Natsu

b) How does because their shine answer anything!

6. NEVER EVEN IF THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END, steal Natsu's scarf

a) Except if he's dead

b) Okay, so maybe if he's too tired to care, but that's when something's seriously wrong

7. Let Lucy interrupt Aquarius's date EVER

a) Again because your bored is not a good excuse.

b) And neither is for a good fight.

8. Have a stripping contest with Grey, he will win subconsciously of course

9. Question why Erza likes the bunny suit.

a) She will put YOU in it

10. Let Grey go commando

a) Lucy has mental therapy

b) In addition. Natsu is not allowed to fight Grey, when this happens, it leaves rashes.

11. Cause more collateral damage that is over one million jewels a year.

12. Say something inappropriate to Erza.

a) Unless your Natsu who has unlimited Icy hot patches, and Grey.

b) No that doesn't mean any time.

B extended) Or Anywhere.

13. Let Makarov burn paperwork ever again

a) Punishable by death.

14. Give Natsu a solo mission.

a) We are still cleaning that up.

b) And for that matter, Grey a solo mission.

15. Let Erza act in a play ever again.

16. See how big Natsu's mouth is.

a) Yes that was inappropriate to shove a flaming tree down his throat.

b) No it doesn't matter that he still ate it.

17. Touch Lucy anywhere other than the arms.

a) Yes, that applies to you too Natsu, so no poking her repeatedly in the head.

b) Violators of this rule will have #7 happen to them.

c) And a really pissed off Loki

d) We will not pay your hospital bills either.

18. NEVER, not even if she kills you, let Erza and Jeral in the same room with no supervision.

a) We will not say anything that happened in there.

b) Granted it was probably a fight considering the seventy eight swords in the wall.

19. Give Grey and Natsu a foosball table.

a) WAY TO FAR!

20. Steal the master's hat.

**This list has been written by the Counsel of Magic, technically. Now then, please send in your rules and I will type them if I like them! Hope you enjoyed and NATSU quit eating my candle light!**


	2. Second Article

1) Natsu is never allowed to meet a fangirl, for chaos will ensue.

a) Just because they are breaking down your door isn't an excuse.

b) No, hitting them and running is not nice.

2) Erza is not allowed to buy a kitty suit.

a) Mages everywhere will need blood transplants.

b) Except Natsu, he's clueless.

3) Thou shalt not give Gildartz a giant taco!

a) He will become God.

b) Also, last time that happened he split it up. Natsu is still finding taco shell in his ears.

4) Grey must NEVER freeze Juvia, the expression is too creepy.

a) Because you wanted an ice sculpture isn't nice.

5) Thou shalt never give Erza a gamesystem.

a) EVER!

6) We, the Magic Councel are not allowed to bring Erza to court ever again for any reason.

a) Natsu is too persistent.

7) Thou shalt not paint Happy green, Grey.

a) Or You Natsu.

8) Dark Guilds are not allowed to fight Fairy Tale.

a) Again, one million jewel limit.

9. Fairy Tale is never, EVER EVER allowed to construct anything bigger than a church.

a) Giant robots.

10. Gajeel is not allowed to have an eating contest with Natsu.

a) Nor a drinking contest.

b) Nor a…..? crossdressing contest?...?

11. Nobody is allowed post a sign on Grey's back that says "stripper"

a) Or anything similar

b) Such as pervert.

12. Somebody must always be watching the stairs to the second floor.

a) Does anyone want an S class mission for Natsu again?

b) Other than you Happy.

13. Natsu is not allowed on in the Fairy Tail files

a) Or does somebody want to tell him about NatsuXGray?

b) Neither is Erza, Grey, Happy, Edo Lucy, Gajeel for similar reasons.

c) Punishment: Them.

d) And for that matter let us forbid speak of such articles (i.e GrayXNatsu, ErzaXLucy, etc. AKA death within nine words)

**Currently this is all of the rules established. However there are sure to be more coming soon. These articles have been sent to all guilds and posted around the continent to enforce the priority of these rules. Thank you for cooperating.**

**Sincerely, The Magic Council **

**_A.N. Okay firstly 'd like to apologize for the fashion I did this earlier in, it was just a bunch of random thoughts I threw on paper quite literally like BLARGGGGGGGGG and then posted it. That said, I might continue this with everyone breaking every. Single. One. Of. These. Rules. Maybe. MAYBE. Not really sure I have enough projects However, I would really like to apologize for my Natsu-level grammar skills. Once again, sorry, enjoy. and you can suggest a rule ^_^_  
><strong>


End file.
